


Wet Pavement

by tresa_cho



Series: 30_dogpile [6]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Action/Adventure, Community: 30_dogpile, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho





	Wet Pavement

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tresa_cho/pic/0000f6k1/)

**Title** : Wet Pavement  
 **Author** : [](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tresa-cho.livejournal.com/)**tresa_cho**  
 **Moresome** : Hikari/Ken/Daisuke/Takeru  
 **Fandom** : Digimon 02  
 **Theme** : #9 Headlights; Jamie's Theme  
 **Rating; Warnings** : R; language

Takeru will never forget the first moment he realized he loved Daisuke.

Their relationship had started off rocky, with him and Daisuke constantly at odds over Hikari. Even though Daisuke liked Ken also, Hikari was still a source of tension between them. Their third date found the two arguing fiercely.

“You said you would try!” Daisuke shouted, his face red despite the chill of the wet afternoon. “You would try, because Hikari doesn’t want to hurt any of us!” Rain dripped down his face and splattered from his hair. Behind them, Ken held Hikari close to him, protecting her from the cold and rain.

“I am trying!” Takeru shouted back. “It’s hard enough without you screaming at me for everything! This isn’t easy! A four person relationship is not easy! If you thought it was going to be easy then you’re more of an idiot than you act.”

“What are you scared of?” Daisuke growled. “Being left behind? Hikari wouldn’t allow that, and I’ve seen the way you look at Ken. They would never leave you behind, and I’ve been trying but _dammit_ Takeru, I can’t do it alone! You have to work with me!” His eyes flashed dangerously in the waning light.

Takeru shook his head, eyes wide in disbelief. He couldn’t do this anymore. It wasn’t natural. Humans weren’t meant to love more than one person; they would die of the pain. He turned and bolted blindly through the rain. He heard Hikari scream behind him in tandem with Ken’s panicked shout. Something slammed him _hard_ from behind, and he tumbled to the ground amidst the blinding flash of headlights, the grey of the heavy sky, and black thick pavement.

Something crashed against his back, forcing the air out of his lungs. He sucked in violently, rainwater collecting in his mouth and running down his face. He twisted to see Daisuke hovering over him, violent anger scribbled over his face.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing!?” he all but shrieked. “What the _fuck_ are you thinking!? Didn’t you see that goddam car?” A sharp slap cracked across his cheek, and Takeru blinked, staring up at Daisuke, feeling his cheek grow numb from the contact. “Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed? Do you know what that would _do_ to Hikari? After all you went through in the Digiworld you’re going to let yourself get killed by something as fucking _stupid_ as a car!?”

Ken and Hikari splashed to their knees, each on one side of them. Hikari’s tears mixed with the rain, and her hair clung in damp strands to her white cheeks. Daisuke blew a breath hard out his nose and climbed off Takeru. He stalked a few meters away and leaned against a light post, head hanging down against the rain.

Hikari’s hands found Takeru’s hair and he stared up at her. She clutched his hat to her chest with her other hand. “Are you all right?” she asked, keeping her voice remarkably calm.

“I think so…” Takeru stared up at her. He felt another hand on his head, and twisted his head to see Ken leaning over him.

“Takeru…” Ken bit his lip anxiously. “Daisuke… he _really_ likes you. He wants to be as strong as you, and doesn’t think that you see him like you see Hikari, or even Yamato and Taichi. You’ve been through so much, and have proved that you are an incredible person, and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to live up to you, or anything you’ve done.” His eyes stared painfully into Takeru’s. Takeru, unable to hold the gaze any longer, turned back to Hikari.

“Please, give him a chance,” she pleaded. “I know he’s brash and likes to tease, but that’s just who he is.” Takeru stared at her, and struggled into a sitting position. He wasn’t even bruised, it appeared. With Hikari and Ken watching anxiously, he got to his feet and brushed them aside. He walked to Daisuke and cautiously touched the boy’s shoulder.

Daisuke whirled and Takeru was shocked to see tears glittering in his eyes. “Well?” Daisuke rasped. “Going to try dying another way? I hear Tokyo Tower’s still open for jumpers.”

Guilt clenched Takeru’s heart viciously. He gripped Daisuke by the shoulder and whipped him around, pulling him tightly against his chest. Daisuke did not fight him, and wrapped his arms around Takeru. Takeru could feel the rapid pulse of Daisuke’s heart against his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Takeru whispered into Daisuke’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“Yea, well, if you died I would have to kill you,” Daisuke mumbled, sniffling. He placed a somewhat awkward kiss on Takeru’s throat before pulling back, embarrassed. “We should get Hikari inside. She might get sick.” Takeru glanced towards their other half. He nodded.  


Comments appreciated!


End file.
